For My Meister
by Dragoncl
Summary: One-shot. “Stop trying to drop me then!” Soul growled and hefted his load farther up on his back. The girl squeaked and scrambled around, trying to get a good hold. "If you don’t stop complaining, I’ll really drop you next time.” SoulxMaka if you squint


Hey guys. This is my first Soul Eater fic and I've only been a fan for a week or two. Hopefully, the characters aren't too OOC. I tried to make it kind of romantic and this is what I ended up with. -- Not very romantic is it? I guess you can interpret it however you want. Tell me what you think.

Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi.

* * *

"Will you stop moving!"

"I wouldn't have to move so much if you held on!"

"Which would be so much easier if you stopped moving!"

"Stop trying to drop me then!"

Soul growled and hefted his load farther up on his back. The girl squeaked and scrambled around, trying to get a good hold. "Can you stop that?" He couldn't see his partner's face, but he knew she was pouting. Years of working together had made him very astute to her moods.

"Warn me next time. I almost fell!" The weapon snorted and looked over his shoulder at the meister on his back. Yup. That was definitely a pout.

"That's your own fault, and if you don't stop complaining, I'll really drop you next time." Maka glared at him, green eyes alight with their usual defiance.

"No you won't." Her voice was low and dangerous, almost as if issuing a warning. The weapon snorted and turned his attention back to the sidewalk. No. He wouldn't, no matter how much he wanted to right now.

The day had been exceedingly crappy. He had burned the eggs for breakfast this morning, inciting an argument with Maka. In spite, she had locked herself in the bathroom, not coming out until they had to leave for class. They had been late and been made Dr. Stein's test subjects for the lesson. Then, on top of that, they had been given a extracurricular mission so easy he could do it with his eyes closed. To make matters worse, his bike had been stolen while they were at school, forcing them to walk to their mission.

The fight hadn't been anything to brag about. The serial killer wasn't anywhere nearly as powerful as the foes they had been facing lately. Maka had easily dodged the killer's wild swings and countered with her own expertly aimed ones. Needless to say, it wasn't long until the man gave one more horrible screech before dying.

They hadn't seen the witch though before she was on top of them. The old hag had quickly separated them and kept them from helping each other against the foes she had conjured. The creatures had surrounded them and attacked as the witch watched with calculating eyes. He had struggled to keep the monsters at bay, and eventually finished off the last one. Maka was working on the last two, the knife she kept hidden in her jacket for situations like this swiping at the beasts. With the exception of a few cuts and bruises, she looked fine and was keeping up with the creatures.

Something struck him hard against the back of his head, making lights flash across his vision, and the witch flew past him toward his partner. Overwhelmed with the sudden appearance of the witch in her fight, Maka had taken several hits from the creatures. He had heard a sharp crack and a cry of pain and looked up to find the witch holding the meister by her hair. The old hag grabbed the hand holding the knife and snapped it back. Maka whimpered and dropped the weapon, but continued to struggle against the witch's grasp.

He had quickly transformed, jumping into her hand. With a large swing, the girl had sliced into the witches shoulder, drawing blood. Losing the upper hand, the witch sneered at them before vanishing along with her creatures.

Maka, unable to stand, had collapsed and groaned as she fell on her wrist. Transforming back to his human form, he gently took her arm, looking over the wrist. Broken, not badly, but bad enough. The cuts and bruises weren't anything to worry about. They would heal in a few days. It wasn't until he had pulled her to her feet, did he notice a problem. He had sat her down immediately, much to her ire. A boot and sock later, the weapon had winced at the bruised and swollen ankle.

"Be quiet. We're almost home. We can have your ankle checked out tomorrow."

"Don't tell me to be quiet you idiot! I'm fine! Put me down. I can walk on my own!" Soul rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. They had already had this conversation when he had first noticed her ankle. She wasn't going anywhere with that ankle. That was the whole reason he was carrying her in the first place! This arguing wasn't helping his temper, already shortened by the events of the day. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, not lug around his meister til kingdom come.

"I doubt half an hour is enough time for your ankle to heal. And stop moving already!" He glared ahead of him, not trusting himself to look at the injured girl on his back.

"I'm fine! Put me down before I smack you!" She yelped as the arms supporting her suddenly disappeared and she dropped down to the sidewalk with a thump. Rubbing her sore bottom, she glared at the white-haired boy. "What was that for!"

"You told me to put you down! You're so sure you can walk? So go ahead. I'll see you at home." He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and walked off down the street. He scowled, trying to block out the annoying voice telling him to go back and help her. She wanted to walk. Fine! He wasn't going to break his back fighting with her about it.

His angry stomp slowed as he heard the sounds of her struggling to get to her feet. He peaked over his shoulder at her. She was clinging to the wall and propping herself up, face twisted in concentration, anger, and pain. Pushing off from the wall, she took a shaky step and hitched forward, ankle giving out on her. The girl yelped as she fell to the pavement, curling in on herself to try and nurse her ankle and wrist.

The annoying voice screamed at him to stop staring and help her. Scoffing, he noticed his feet had stopped of their own accord. Cursing his body for rebelling against him, he sighed and walked back over to his meister. Hands shoved into his pockets, he watched as she realized someone was standing above her. The condescending expression melted off his face as he noticed the tears of frustration and pain in her eyes. Great. Now he felt guilty.

Looking up at him, she quickly swiped her good hand across her eyes and glared at him. "What do you want?" Sighing, he crouched down and turned around. The confused look on her face, made him roll his eyes with suppressed amusement. Maka Alban: Genius in the classroom. Idiot in everything else.

"Idiot." His lips twitched as he glanced over his shoulder. "Get on already. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here all night." The girl looked at him for a moment before pulling herself into a sitting position. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck and he gently lifted them off the ground. His hands formed a small seat at the small of his back to support her. The meister snuggled into his back , forehead resting against his shoulder. Silence fell over the pair for several blocks.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." The words were so soft, he could barely hear them. He didn't ask her to repeat herself though. She was just as prideful as him when it came to their fights and he knew better than to brag that he had won this one. He grunted but didn't say anything else. The girl snuggled closer and sighed in exhaustion. "Thank you." This time he scoffed.

He didn't understand the girl's need to become strong, to protect him no less. He believed that it was the weapon's job to protect the meister, not the other way around. That didn't stop her from trying and voicing her opinion on it though. There were times like this however, when Maka let him see her soft side - the side that needed and wanted to be protected. A light smile pulled at his lips. "Whatever." He felt her smile against his back and he smiled too. _Anything for my meister_.


End file.
